A fuel cell is a power generation system for producing electrical energy through an electrochemical redox reaction of an oxidant and a fuel such as hydrogen or a hydrocarbon-based material such as methanol, ethanol, natural gas, or the like.
Representative exemplary fuel cells include a polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cell (PEMFC) and a direct oxidation fuel cell (DOFC). The direct oxidation fuel cell includes a direct methanol fuel cell which uses methanol as a fuel. The polymer electrolyte fuel cell is an environmentally friendly energy source for replacing a conventional energy source. It has advantages such as high power output density and energy conversion efficiency, operability at room temperature, and being down-sized and closely sealed. Therefore, it can be applicable to a wide array of fields such as non-polluting automobiles, electricity generation systems, and portable power sources for mobile equipment, military equipment, and the like.
The fuel cell can be classified into a gas-type fuel cell and a liquid-type fuel cell depending on which kind of fuel is used.
The gas-type fuel cell has an advantage of a high energy density, but it also has problems in the need to carefully handle hydrogen gas and the requirement of accessory facilities such as a fuel reforming processor for reforming methane or methanol, natural gas, and the like in order to produce hydrogen as the fuel gas.
On the contrary, a liquid-type fuel cell, which uses a liquid fuel, has a lower energy density than that of the gas-type fuel cell, but it has the advantages of easy handling of the liquid-type fuel, a low operation temperature, and no need for additional fuel reforming processors. Therefore, it has been acknowledged as an appropriate system for a portable power source for small and common electrical equipment.
In the above fuel cell system, the stack that generates electricity includes several to scores of unit cells stacked in multi-layers, and each unit cell is formed of a membrane-electrode assembly (MEA) and a separator (also referred to as a bipolar plate). The membrane-electrode assembly has an anode (also referred to as a fuel electrode or an oxidation electrode) and a cathode (also referred to as an air electrode or a reduction electrode) attached to each other with an electrolyte membrane between them.
The separators not only work as passageways for supplying the fuel required for the reaction to the anode and for supplying oxygen to the cathode, but also as conductors serially connecting the anode and the cathode in the membrane-electrode assembly. The electrochemical oxidation reaction of the fuel occurs at the anode and the electrochemical reduction reaction of oxygen occurs at the cathode, thereby producing electricity, heat, and water due to the migration of the electrons generated during this process.
The polymer electrolyte membrane for the electrolyte is commercially available as a perfluorosulfonate ionomer membrane such as Nafion® (by DuPont), Flemion® (by Asahi Glass), Asiplex® (by Asahi Chemical), and Dow XUS® (by Dow Chemical).
However, since these polymer electrolyte membranes have low mechanical strength, their long-term usage produces pin-holes, resulting in the mixing of fuel and oxidant, thereby decreasing the energy conversion rate and deteriorating the output characteristics of the polymer electrolyte membranes. Thicker electrolyte membranes are sometimes used in order to improve mechanical strength, however, this may also increase the volume of the membrane-electrode assembly as well as increase resistance and material cost.
Since an electrolyte of a polymer electrolyte fuel cell is operated in an acidic condition, ions may be generated from corrosion of a metal separator and bind anion groups of a polymer electrolyte membrane to form a complex. Thereby, there are problems that water-absorption of a polymer electrolyte membrane may be reduced and performance of a polymer electrolyte membrane may be deteriorated.